Regresa a mi
by Akari Otonashi
Summary: Byakuya un inmortal, en busca de revivir a su antigua amada hisana se encuentra con rukia kuchiki, una chica con un parecido espectacular al de ella, al instante es poseída por el alma de la inmortal, haciendo que esta mantenga cercanía extrema con byakuya, y logrando que ichigo busque desesperada mente recuperar el amor de la que una vez rechazo.
1. Chapter 1: Ojos de fuego

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Byakuya un inmortal en busca de revivir a su antigua amada hisana, se encuentra con rukia kuchiki una chica con un parecido espectacular al de ella y al instante es poseída por el alma de la inmortal, haciendo que esta mantenga cercanía extrema con byakuya._

_Konnichiwa :D! de nuevo yo creando un nuevo fic *u* esta vez les traigo una historia ichiruki y byakuhisa *u* llena de intriga, drama, celos, arrepentimiento y escenas sexys O/O9 stem... durante esta semana estaré subiendo 1 capitulo de mis nuevos fic's en total serán 10 *u* 9 ichirukis y 1 que aun no se como de nominarlo xD nemu, mayuri e ishida ahí ustedes dirán Cx en fin, los dejo con su lectura *u* el principio no es ichiruki pero mas adelante si lo sera, espero ansiosa sus comentarios :3 _

**_—Capitulo 1: Ojos de fuego—_**

* * *

Era de noche y la lluvia caía fuerte haciendo que los gritos del pelinegro fueran cada vez menos audibles, la multitud cada vez mas cerca de encontrarlos portaban hachas, trincheras, escopetas y antorchas, todos con un fin en común... destruir a los inmortales.

Byakuya o el "ángel maldito" así era como le llamaban a aquel ser de cabellos negros, alto, delgado, piel pálida y ojos violetas, con el entrecejo fruncido y gesto severo, un hombre con una apariencia tan perfecta y bello a la vez, era un ser glorioso en todo su esplendor, de extraño pasado y de desconocido lugar de origen. Al llegar a aquel pueblo se encontraba idolatrado por todas y por todos, sin embargo esto no duro mucho ya que tras las recientes desapariciones creyeron que había un asesino dentro del pueblo hasta que justo una noche donde todo el pueblo estaba de fiesta, un estruendo se oyo a lo lejos, todos fueron a ver que era lo que sucedía y se encontraron solo con un joven que había cazado un venado, el cual seria servido en la cena, al ver la sangre por todo el cuerpo del muchacho y del animal, byakuya no pudo contenerse y se lanzo contra el muchacho mordiéndole el cuello y haciéndolo desangrar delante de todos los presentes, tomándolo de ambos brazos para que no huyera. Al instante todos horrorizados comenzaron a disparar a la "bestia" en que se habia convertido aquel hombre respetado y admirado por todos, pero que no mostraba alegría alguna cuando estaba alguno de ellos cerca.

Un disparo se oyo a lo lejos haciendo que la persona que había detonado el primer disparo se asustara al instante —aléjense inmediatamente todos de el!... es una orden!— decía una joven de cabellos largos negros y dos mechones en la frente, ojos violetas, tez pálida, menuda y de baja estatura—

—pero sheriff! el es una bestia... el es un monstruo, le podría hacer daño!—

—eh dicho que se alejen de el... es mio— caminando entre la multitud se acerca al pelinegro que aun bebía con urgencia la sangre que emanaba el joven

—byakuya...— llamando al pelinegro, logro hacer que este volteara a verla mostrando sus filosos colmillos y escurriendo la sangre por su mentón —¿que estas haciendo...?— preguntaba al momento en que le tomaba de la mano para que se levantase y dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo un hombre de avanzada edad decide enfocar su antorcha cerca del rostro de la joven haciendo notar frente a todos los ojos rojos de la ojivioleta. su tez mas pálida de lo habitual y ahora mismo los filosos colmillos que se mostraban al sentir el molesto calor de la antorcha. Retrocediendo un poco levanta al pelinegro de la tierra y ambos voltean a ver a la multitud

—la sheriff hisana también es una eterna maldita!, nos a estado engañando todo este tiempo!, hay que aniquilarlos o seguirán haciendo daño a nuestro pueblo y a los que vayan!— fue ese momento en que toda la multitud enfurecida comienza a correr detrás de ellos y ellos comienzan a escabullirse entre las sombras

—hisana, ¿estas bien?—

—estoy bien... ¿por que lo hiciste delante de ellos?—

—por que no pude resistirme, sabes que nunca lo eh hecho...—

—esta bien, te comprendo, justo hoy en la mañana tuve la necesidad de morder a un humano y justo cuando estaba por irse... lo deje inconsciente después de haberlo desangrado, sin embargo no quede saciada y termine cazando a un venado que encontré por esos rumbos...—

—no te sientas culpable hisana, no es tu culpa ser lo que eres, sino la mia por haberte convertido, yo... no podia vivir sin ti—

—y lo acepto, estoy feliz de ser...—

—¿una eterna maldita?—

—...una inmortal a tu lado— sonriendo toma el rostro de su amado y besa sus labios —no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice—

—hisana... no se que haría sin ti... yo te amo!—

—Vamonos!—

Escabulléndose entre las sombras logran llegar hasta una cueva frente en el bosque, creyendo haber perdido a la multitud, el pelinegro comienza a besar necesitada mente los labios de la pelinegra mordiéndolos haciéndolos sangrar un poco —te amo byakuya...— rasgando parte de su vestimenta comienza a besar su cuerpo y a recorrerlo con las yemas de sus dedos, tomando las piernas de la joven las sube hasta su cintura y levanta su vestido transparente, recorre el interior de su entrepierna haciéndola gemir del placer que ese momento le estaba regalando —yo también lo hago... hisana yo... te necesito— asintiendo ella, el pelinegro comienza a recostarla sobre una cama de pétalos que el mismo había cogido durante la mañana, pues el quería que alli pudiese hacerla suya al fin, en el momento de su transformación total —perdóname que tenga que ser así, yo...—

—shh! calla... solo hazme tuya—

Bajándose los pantalones se acomoda entre la entrepierna de hisana invadiéndola con su hombría y haciéndola estremecer, siendo suya en cuerpo y alma, los filosos colmillos rompían nuevamente el cuello de la pelinegra haciéndola abrir de par en par sus ojos frente al inmenso dolor que sentía en ese momento

—Arrrrggg byaku... Ah...— suspirando agitad amente comenzaba a perder los últimos momentos como mortal

—tranquila mi amor.. yo estoy aquí y esperare a tu lado hasta que seas una inmortal, una perfecta y hermosa vampiresa—

Tomándola entre sus brazos comienza a embestirla con suavidad haciendo que su vestido quedara a la altura de su cintura y haciéndola abrir la boca ante lo que en ese momento ella sentía —byakuya... me estoy muriendo... no puedo mas...—

—no mi amor, eso es lo que sientes pero en unos momentos pasara, tu eres fuerte y sobrevivirás, tendremos una vida eterna juntos—

Tomando la ultima gota de sangre que en ella había, besa su cuello y enseguida comienza a besar sus labios des atendidos que pedían con urgencia ser revividos con los suyos, en un ultimo suspiro, deja al fin de respirar quedando inconsciente.

Dejando de embestirla sale de su interior bajándole el vestido y comenzando a acariciar su mejilla, recorriendo sus labios, cuello, pechos y vientre. Recostándose en los pechos de la ojivioleta observa el cuerpo inerte de la joven —no tengas miedo hisana... en unos momentos regresaras de la muerte y estaremos juntos por la eternidad...— diciendo esto se oye un estruendo y enseguida unas antorchas llegando al fin hasta su escondite, con rapidez el pelinegro decide ir al ataque, abandonando por unos instantes el cuerpo de la ojivioleta —son unos imbéciles si creen que pueden aniquilarlos, pues esta vez seré yo quien los elimine a ustedes!—

Desapareciendo en el bosque para hacer frente a la multitud, cinco hombres salen de su escondite adentrándose a la cueva, encontrando a la entrada el cuerpo aun inerte de la sheriff —Dios nos libre de lo que aquí ah pasado—

—hay que darle sagrada sepultura—

—No! ¿que no ven lo que es obvio?, el no la a matado!, el la a convertido...— decía a los demás un hombre joven de unos 20 años y haciendo ademan de sus intenciones, abre la boca de hisana mostrando ante los presentes los filosos colmillos que ahora eran mas evidentes que antes —¿ven?, ella esta en plena transformación, el acaba de morderla por ultima vez y esta a punto de regresar del mismo infierno para ser su compañera!— ante el asombro de ellos, el mismo joven toma la estaca —esto es lo que se debe de hacer... bien pues... demos inicio a la cacería de inmortales— diciendo esto incrusta la estaca en el pecho de la joven haciendo arrancándole el corazón, haciendo que esta misma se levante dando aullando de dolor ante tal acto —es hora! este es el corazón de esta eterna maldita! bañándola en agua bendita comienza a retorcerse y su carne comienza a arder en llamas.

A la distancia se libraba una batalla entre el inmortal y los hombres con antorchas pero justo en el momento en que estaba por arrancarle la cabeza a uno de ellos, escucha los gritos de hisana, arrojando contra un árbol el cuerpo del joven, corre en busca de su amada y en su búsqueda encuentra el cuerpo moribundo de hisana y a su lado los hombres a punto de cortarle la cabeza

—Aléjense de ella!— lanzan dolos contra la pared toma a la pelinegra entre sus brazos y la lleva lejos de ahí, subiendo a una parte alta de la montaña se arrodilla ante ella y su cuerpo destrozado por las quemaduras y ahora sin su corazón —Hisana... mi amor...— llorando sin poder parar, besa los labios de la joven —byakuya..—

—hisana— la observa impaciente con las lagrimas cubriendo todo su rostro

—no llores... amor...—

—hisana.. no por favor, no me abandones ahora... te necesito...— los ahora amarillos ojos de la pelinegra comienzan a cerrarse en un instante

—te amo...— tomando su cuerpo nuevamente entre sus brazos, se alza entre las montañas —Malditos! Juro que pagaran lo que han hecho! los encontrare y los aniquilare! no dejare que vivan en paz pues yo siempre estaré detrás de ustedes, al acecho como la bestia que ustedes mismos han creado! MALDITOS! aunque hayan hecho lo que hayan hecho, estaremos siempre juntos! ¿oyeron?! JUNTOS POR LA ETERNIDAD! ELLA VOLVERÁ Y USTEDES SE ARREPENTIRÁN DE SU MALDITA ESTUPIDEZ!— un tremendo nudo en la garganta comenzaba a hacerle daño y lagrimas de sangre comenzaban a recorrerle su rostro, el perfecto ángel caído contemplaba ahora el cuerpo inerte de su amada, ahora sin vida sobre sus piernas, fue entonces que unos ojos de fuego llenos de odio e ira comenzaron a arder entre aquellas lagrimas de sangre que aun caían sobre el rostro del inmortal...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de este mi nuevo fic3 "Regresa a mi" **

**les agradecería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios sobre este capitulo n,n, hasta la vista!**

**Atte: Akari Otonashi**


	2. Chapter 2: Mas allá del tiempo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Byakuya un inmortal en busca de revivir a su antigua amada hisana, se encuentra con rukia kuchiki una chica con un parecido espectacular al de ella y al instante es poseída por el alma de la inmortal, haciendo que esta mantenga cercanía extrema con byakuya._

_Konnichiwa :D! de nuevo yo creando un nuevo fic *u* esta vez les traigo una historia ichiruki y byakuhisa *u* llena de intriga, drama, celos, arrepentimiento y escenas sexys O/O9 stem... durante esta semana estaré subiendo 1 capitulo de mis nuevos fic's en total serán 10 *u* 9 ichirukis y 1 que aun no se como de nominarlo xD nemu, mayuri e ishida ahí ustedes dirán Cx en fin, los dejo con su lectura *u* el principio no es ichiruki pero mas adelante si lo sera, espero ansiosa sus comentarios :3_

* * *

**_—CAPITULO 2: MAS ALLÁ DEL TIEMPO—_**

_"Tras las ultimas palabras, atrapado en el silencio... atrapado en medio, tras la locura, tras el shock, esta es la tormenta antes de la tempestad, esta es la prueba y no la fe que intento encontrar, no hay nada bueno detrás del adiós... el pasar del tiempo solo y sin ti..."_

_**KARAKURA 5 Enero de 1990 **_

—Maldición! llegare tarde en mi primer día de clases_, _¿donde se supone que deje mi mochila?, auchhh!, al parecer ya la encontré_— _unapelinegra de cabellos cortos arriba del hombro, de tez blanca, ojos violetas, delgada y de baja estatura, corría apresurada por todos lados buscando lo necesario para ir a la escuela pues el día anterior se la había pasado acomodando los muebles en su nuevo departamento, no hacia mucho que se había independizado dando como primer paso trabajar en un restaurante de comida rápida como mesera, logrando convencer a la larga a sus padres de tener un departamento ella sola, tiempo después eligiendo un lugar donde estudiar teniendo como objetivo la universidad de karakura.

—Mierda!, mierda! no lo lograre!, sino hubiera sido por que ayer estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para programar el despertador no me hubiese levantado a las siete y media, con los cercas que me queda la universidad, ahhhh!— sin desayunar baja corriendo las escaleras y comienza a correr con un pan en la boca olvidándose por completo del dinero para el transporte de regreso —vamos rukia tu puedes!— animándose mentalmente, corre con todas sus fuerzas hasta la parada de autobuses quedando sin aliento —lo logre— se decía con el aliento entre cortado

—buenos días, disculpe ¿me podría dar el horario?— preguntaba una mujer con las compras recién hechas —si claro— decía la pelinegra checando su reloj —son las diez para las ocho— dándose cuenta de los diez minutos que faltaban para cerrar la puerta abre lo ojos como platos —disculpe ¿sabe si el transporte ya paso?— sonriendo la mujer responde —si, de hecho hace cinco minutos antes de que llegaras—

—no puede ser!, gracias!— dando media vuelta, corre por las calles con todas sus fuerzas rumbo a la universidad "mierda, mierda, vamos debe de ocurrir un milagro, que algún camión pase, que alguien me de raite, o que haya algo en la escuela para que yo logre llegar" implorando mentalmente logra divisar a lo lejos las puertas de la universidad, justo en el momento en que el guardia se disponía a ir por las llaves y cerrar las puertas —esperen!— gritaba desesperada sintiendo como las piernas estaban a punto de fallarle pues había llegado a la escuela en menos de veinte minutos. Sin darse cuenta cuando un pelinaranja de ojos marrones, alto y delgado, corría a su lado desesperado por llegar antes de que cerraran las puertas y sin percatarse el uno del otro, hasta que ambos chocan, cayendo uno arriba del otro en una mala postura —ahhh cerraran la puerta!— observando a la pelinegra reincorporarse poco a poco sin notar lo comprometedora que había sido aquella escena, pues ella había caído justo sobre la entre pierna del pelinaranja, restregándose sin querer, al momento de levantarse, quedando embelesado con su belleza hasta que se levanto corriendo y el sol cegó por completo su mirada.

—disculpa!— subiendo rápidamente el escalón logra entrar a la escuela antes de que cerraran, rozando sin querer la espalda de un hombre que alto, delgado, tez blanca, ojos negros intensos y cabellera negra hasta los hombros agarrándosela en una coleta, quien voltea a ver a la chica hasta su salón, con la mirada fría y seria —disculpe!— sonriendo la pelinegra se disculpa, entrando a su salón, donde las clases ya daban comienzo.

—disculpe la tardanza pero, ¿puedo pasar?— preguntaba apenada a su maestro

—adelante, pase señorita kuchiki— sonriendo, el peliplata le muestra su lugar

—puede tomar asiento ahí junto a... hmm creo que hoy no llega el señor...—

—kurosaki! presente!— con la respiración entre cortada llega hasta su lugar

—eh disculpe señor kurosaki, pero yo en ningún momento le permití sentarse, vaya, ni siquiera pidió permiso de entrar—

—¿ah?, discúlpeme maestro, ¿puedo entrar?— causando la risa de todos, incluyendo la de la pelinegra, el peliplata asiente un tanto divertido, tratando de ocultar una leve risa

—bien, después de la llegada tarde del señor kurosaki, todos abran su libro en la pagina...—

—Tu!— grita molesto el pelinaranja al ver a la responsable de su llegada tarde, pues después de aquel incidente donde lo había puesto un tanto desconcertado y muy sonrojado al ver como las miradas de los demás se posaban ante el pelinaranja aun en el suelo observando a la pelinegra disculparse a lo lejos

—mucho gusto, mi nombre es kuchiki rukia, nueva en la clase— sonriendo y tomando las esquinas de su falda para saludarle

—tu, eres la responsable de que yo haya llegado tarde!— toda la clase dirige sus miradas a ambos

—¿Queee?, Ichigo!, no me digas que ni siquiera se a presentado la nueva belleza del salón y tu ya le quitaste hasta el sueño?— gritaba sorprendido un pelicastaño al final del salón, sonrojada la pelinegra fija su mirada hasta la de ichigo —eres un idiota— le susurra por lo bajo al pelinaranja

—¿Q-que estupideces estas diciendo keigo?, yo no dormí con esta enana!—

—señor kurosaki! salga de mi clase ahora mismo!, ningún estudiante mio le faltara al respeto a ningún otro ¿entendido?—

—P-p-pero yo..—

—Fuera, ahora mismo!—

—esta bien— saliendo sin mirar a la pelinegra toma su mochila y se retira del salon

—prosiguiendo con mi clase, espero que no haya mas interrupciones... eh... señorita kuchiki puede tomar asiento y disculpe las ofensas del señor kurosaki—

—esta bien, no hay problema— sonrojada aun, toma asiento "ese ichigo, me a causado la peor vergüenza de mi vida, ahora pensaran mal de mi, ah pero me las pagara, eso que ni que"

Terminando las clases salen todos del salón quedando solo la pelinegra y el peliplata adentro —señorita kuchiki, antes de que se retire debo de pedirle que ya que es nueva, se integre al salón mas y que estudie las materias de antemano, pues algunas son nuevas para usted, es mas le recomiendo que se meta a unos cursos por materia que esta dando la escuela misma, hay un nuevo profesor que le puede ayudar a integrarse a las clases, este.. su nombre creo que es... veamos... oh si! se llama shunsui kyoraku, es nuevo igual que usted pero le sera de gran ayuda— sonriendo le entrega una hoja a la ojivioleta

—esta bien—

—salon 503, espero que le sea de ayuda—

—claro, ahora mismo ire— sonriendo la pelinegra sale del salón, dirigiéndose al lugar donde podría inscribirse para los cursos

—buenas tardes, ¿puedo pasar?—

—si claro, pase, ¿es nueva en mi clase por lo que veo, ¿que materia es la que tomara?—

—pues vera.. es... historia contemporánea y artes—

—hmm interesante.. pues yo le puedo enseñar historia pero.. ¿artes?, hmm no, vera yo solo doy una materia y es esta, puede venir todos los días, impartiré 1 hora diaria y así puede estar al tanto, pero artes lo enseña alguien mas, si se apura lo podrá encontrar en su salón—

—me parece perfecto, ¿en que salón se encuentra?—

—creo que como es nuevo el profesor, lo están re ubicando, pero búsquelo entre los alumnos a lo mejor y ellos saben donde se encuentra—

—esta bien, ahora mismo lo busco— despidiendose, la ojivioleta se dirige en busca de ayuda a alguno de sus compañeros, topandose con el grupo del pelinaranja, sin tener a alguien mas que preguntar por el momento, se acerca y se dirige hacia el pelinegro que estaba sonriendo a los dos mientras el pelinaranja golpeaba en la cabeza a keigo —buenas tardes queridos compañeros, alguno de ustedes me podria decir, ¿en donde se encuentra el nuevo profesor de artes... byakuya?—

El pelinegro sonriente, responde —claro kuchiki-chan, es en el salon 401, ¿quieres que te lleve?—

—no gracias, pero aun asi agradezco tus intensiones— dando media vuelta el pelicastaño se interpone en su camino —con que tu eres rukia, dejame decirte que eres demasiado bella para salir con el tonto de ichigo, deberias de...— un puño se estrella en su cabeza —ichigo! ¿por que haces eso?— sollozando se esconde detras del pelinegro

—mizuiro, ¿que no te dije que le pusieras correa a keigo?, es una molestia!, ya le dije que la enana y yo no somos nada!—

—ichigo, ¿por que eres tan malo conmigo?— pregunta el pelicastaño

—ichigo, deja de asustar a asano...—

—Nadie me llama enana! cabeza de zanahoria!— dándole un pisotón sale corriendo la ojivioleta rumbo a su salón

—ahhh! ya veras enana, cuando te alcance!— siguiéndola cojeando con un pie, tropieza con una voluptuosa chica de pechos grandes, ojos grises y pelo anaranjado, cualquiera que los hubiera visto, pensaría que eran hermanos.

La pelinaranja sonrojándose al instante, ayuda a levantarse inmediatamente a ichigo, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a rukia, quedándose sin mas remedio a ayudar a llevar los libros de la chica, en compensación de su torpeza

—disculpa, fue mi culpa, ¿te ayudo con los libros?— en respuesta la peliranja sonrojándose comienza a tartamudear, pues hacia tiempo que el pelinaranja le gustaba y se atrevía a declararsele —n-no te preocupes kurosaki-kun, la culpa es mía por no fijarme, lo siento—

—tranquila, ¿entonces te ayudo?—

—¿eh?, C-claro que si— caminando ambos hasta el otro pasillo, el pelinaranja deja de perseguir a la pelinegra que ya luego se las pagaría.

Corriendo por los pasillos, sin saber que el pelinaranja ya no la perseguía, se esconde detrás de un pasillo a lo lejos, sin percatarse el numero de salón.

Oyendo un ruido del otro lado, abre la puerta como única fuente de escapatoria del pelinaranja, chocando con el cuerpo de un hombre de espectacular físico, pelinegro, de ojos negros profundos con la cabellera recogida en una coleta, el mismo de la mañana

—D-disculpe..— el pelinegro sin moverse observa los ojos de la ojivioleta que el sostenía para que no cayera ante el impacto, quedando sus cuerpos unidos.

—soy nueva y estoy buscando el salón 401 ¿sabe donde esta?— hipnotizada aun por aquellos hermosos ojos negros, sin percatarse de la posición en la que estaban en ese momento, sentía como el tiempo se detenía y su piel fría comenzaba a hacer que sus delgados vellos comenzaran a erizarse

—estas en la entrada del salón 401, ¿ves?— saltandola de un brazo, lo eleva señalando el letrero polvoriento que apenas lograba verse acercando mas la vista, es entonces que la ojvioleta saliendo del trance, observa el letrero —yo soy byakuya, el maestro de artes—

Fue en ese preciso momento en que el pelinegro pudo notar mas de cerca el inmenso parecido de aquella joven, con el de su eterna amada... hisana, pero.. ¿seria posible que ella hubiese reencarnado?, ¿lo reconocería después de tanto tiempo?, no lo sabia, de lo único que si estaba seguro era que lo averiguaría, dedicándole una mirada fría a la chica, dejo que entrara, tratando de contenerse pues su olor era demasiado exquisito como para dejarla pasar por alto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, ambos quedaron solos, lo único que el quería era probarla en esos instantes, saber si era su querida hisana, pues el se había prometido estar de nuevo con ella, a pesar de todos los obstáculos, a pesar de la muerte, pues había intentado de mil maneras matarse por estar de nuevo con ella, cosa que jamas le funciono y hubiera incluso dado muerte a todo ser humano viviente sino hubiera sido por que justo antes de que ella muriese recordó que ella era un alma errante y que en cualquier momento podría regresar por el, reclamando su lugar a lado de su amante, mas allá de todo, incluso... mas allá del tiempo...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo de este mi nuevo fic3 "Regresa a mi"**

**les agradecería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios sobre este capitulo n,n, hasta la vista!**

**Atte: Akari Otonashi**


	3. Chapter 3: El

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Byakuya un inmortal en busca de revivir a su antigua amada hisana, se encuentra con rukia kuchiki una chica con un parecido espectacular al de ella y al instante es poseída por el alma de la inmortal, haciendo que esta mantenga cercanía extrema con byakuya._

_Konnichiwa :D! de nuevo yo creando un nuevo fic *u* esta vez les traigo una historia ichiruki y byakuhisa *u* llena de intriga, drama, celos, arrepentimiento y escenas sexys O/O9 stem... durante esta semana estaré subiendo 1 capitulo de mis nuevos fic's en total serán 10 *u* 9 ichirukis y 1 que aun no se como de nominarlo xD nemu, mayuri e ishida ahí ustedes dirán Cx en fin, los dejo con su lectura *u* el principio no es ichiruki pero mas adelante si lo sera, espero ansiosa sus comentarios :3_

* * *

—**_CAPITULO 3: EL...—_**

_"Ojos violaceos pero a falta de luz se tornaron de un negro intenso, cabello negro amarrado a una coleta, tez pálida, alto, delgado, portando un saco y pantalones negros, camisa blanca desabrochada, expresión seria, haci es mi nuevo profesor de artes... byakuya, pero mas que nada, resaltando sus hermosos ojos de color... creo que no importa el color ahora... no se exactamente que estoy haciendo ahora mismo, solo se que siento mi cuerpo pesado y no puedo ni quiero moverme de donde estoy, me siento tan bien, que yo... quisiera perderme en su mirada..." _

Soltando a la pelinegra de la cintura deja que se acomode en alguno de los mesa bancos vacíos dentro del salón. Mientras que los ojos del pelinegro pasaban de violaceos a negros. —¿Cual es tu nombre?— acercándose a la ojivioleta lo suficiente como para quedar a escasos centímetros de ella y ponerla mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

—k-kuchiki rukia, el profesor de historia me a dicho que buscara este salón para inscribirme a su clase, como requisito de la escuela—

—excelente— quitandole la vista de encima, se acerca un poco a la ventana cerrada, mirando a las afueras del salón y cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para interrumpirlos

—¿ah?— confundida se levanta a observar mas de cerca uno de los instrumentos que había ahí mismo

—es un chelo de 3/4, creo que es perfecto para ti**—**

—¿enserio?— tratando de tocar una de las cuerdas con sus dedos y luego con su arco sin haberlo posicionado bien. Llegando a la espalda de rukia, el pelinegro introduce sus mano debajo de sus brazos en un contacto mas cálido, haciendo que la ojivioleta se estremezca.

—Si... pero no debes de tomarlo así, sino así...— acomodando el chelo entre los brazos de rukia y colocando suavemente en su otra mano el arco, comienza a tocar una hermosa melodía —¿te gusta?—

—S-si, es muy bonita—

—ven... te quiero tocar algo...— tras el rose de sus manos y luego sentarse al lado del pelinegro hizo que rukia se sonrojara como nunca lo había hecho

—este piano tiene mas de cien años y a pesar del tiempo aun sigue tocando a la perfección—

—si, pero creo que siga estando en tan buenas condiciones, pues incluso tiene astillas, ¿no se había dado cuenta?, c-creo que necesita comprar otro— tratando ocultar sus nervios con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta aun, de que acababa de cortarse el dedo y una gota de sangre comenzaba a recorrerle

Acercándose lentamente hasta la ojivioleta, el pelinegro toma entre sus manos la mano de rukia, llevando el dedo indice hasta su boca mientras comienza a succionar la sangre que emanaba del dedo de la ojivioleta.

Estremeciéndose al contacto del solo roce de sus labios —creo que no tardara en sanarte— viendo como los ojos del pelinegro se tornaban mas intensos que antes —Creo que ya es hora de irme, muchas gracias por todo—

—¿estas nerviosa?—

**—**n-no, no es eso, solo que ya debo de irme, mi clase de matemáticas comenzara y no quiero perder la primera clase, ademas mañana estaré de regreso—

—eso tenlo por seguro...— volteando a ver al pelinegro choca de nuevo contra su pecho pues el ya estaba frente a ella observando cada uno de sus movimientos —espero que no te asuste la oscuridad de este salón, pues yo me siento cómodo así—

—S-si lo comprendo, y-yo debo de...irme..., hasta mañana!— segundos después de haber abierto la puerta, rukia no dudo ni un segundo en salir corriendo de ahí, pues aquel pelinegro ademas de parecerle un tanto intimidante, era demasiado atrevido, seguro que no iba a estar muy cómoda en lo que le restaba de clases con el, lo que para ella significaba todo un año, ya después vería que materia mas, era la que iba a reemplazar la de artes

Sin ver atrás, se detiene para recargarse sobre la pared de uno de los pasillos, tratando de recuperar el aliento pues durante toda la mañana se la había pasado huyendo de los hombres que conocía —de seguro que hoy no a de ser mi día— "debo de ir a mi salón"

Comenzando a caminar nuevamente, se asoma por uno de los pasillos, cuidando de no toparse en su camino con ichigo o con byakuya, ya estaba harta de estar huyendo pero lo que era aquel molesto chico y ahora el nuevo, sexy, atrevido y misterioso nuevo maestro la tenían con los nervios de punta

Chocando contra el pecho de un chico alto, delgado pero fuerte, ojos marrones y...—¿que?! ¿otra vez tu?— Tomando de los brazos a rukia, el pelinaranja la alza hasta quedar frente a frente, como si de una niña chiquita se tratara —si! otra vez yo, enana!, quiero que dejes de huir de mi y que te quedes quieta por un momento!, quiero que sepas que... AUCHHHH!**— **Grita el pelinaranja justo cuando la pelinegra le golpea en los bajos haciéndola bajar inmediatamente

—eso es para que entiendas que yo no dejo que nadie me tome de los brazos y me alce como si fuese una niña, ¿ENTENDIDO IDIOTA?! ¿o quieres otro golpe justo ahí?— señalandole el lugar del golpe, el pelinaranja se cubre con las manos su entrepierna, en defensa propia pues el golpe le había dolido hasta el alma

—Eres una enana agresiva!, ¿como te has atrevido a golpearme de tal manera?—

—de la misma manera que tu te atreves a molestarme, cabeza de zanahoria!—

—me las pagaras!**—**

**—**si claro, haber si me dejo— mostrandole su lengua en forma de burla, corre directo hasta el salón donde tendrían las próximas clases

—¿Me permite pasar?— sonriendo alegremente, el maestro la deja pasar

Minutos después, el pelinaranja hace acto de presencia casi sin aliento —¿puedo pasar?—

—claro señor kurosaki, nadamas que aquí se entra a la hora justa, no a la hora que a usted se le pega la gana—

Reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas el coraje que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas de ver sonriente y feliz a la pelinegra, sentada en su mesa banco como si nada hubiese pasado, era algo que no aguantaba y hubiese dado lo que fuera por vengarse en ese preciso momento, pero no podía ya que la primera vez que lo intento en la mañana, le había casado que lo corrieran de la clase y eso era algo que no se podía dar el lujo de repetir.

—disculpe, no volverá a suceder— inhalando y exhalando así es como logra tranquilizarse un poco

—que bueno que has logrado llegar "casi" a tiempo ichigo— resaltando mas esa palabra sonríe al pelinaranja, tratando de sacarlo de quicio

—no responderé a ninguna de tus tonterías—

—¿así? y que es lo que estas haciendo ahora mismo?, jajajajajaj— cerrando los ojos a punto de gritarle en la cara, cierra los puños tratando de reprimir todo el coraje que le estaba ocasionando la ojivileta, en venganza de lo que el había hecho pasar por la mañana

Terminando las clases, rukia no tardo en salir corriendo rumbo a la biblioteca, evitando así el llegar a toparse nuevamente con el pelinaranja. Fue así que buscando entre los estantes encontró un libro de música —interesante...hmmm me pregunto si arriba habrá mas de estos, me servirán tan siquiera para no llegar con la mente en blanco a las clases de... **—** sonrojándose al instante, corre por una escalera que había a la derecha y subirse a bajar los libros, sin saber que del otro lado del cristal, estaba siendo observada por el mismo byakuya.

Buscando por todos lados a la pelinegra, con el enojo desbordándose por los ojos —hey, ichigo! yo digo que olvides lo que hizo rukia-chan, de seguro que no era su intención—

—¿que no era su intención?, por favor mizuiro! ella me golpeo en los bajos, se burlo de mi, no una! sino dos veces! yo no puedo soportar que nadie, ni siquiera una enana como ella se atreva a desafiarme!—

—esta bien ichigo, pero luego no digas que no te dije— poniendo los ojos en blanco, voltea hacia la puerta de cristal donde adentro se encontraba rukia, tratando de bajar unos libros con la escalera tambaleante. Entrando lo mas rápido que puede —hey, tu...— ni siquiera termino de pronunciar su insulto cuando la escalera ya estaba inmediata a caerse, fue entonces que sin dudarlo, toma una esquina de la escalera, evitando así que rukia cayera y se lastimara, pero sin percatarse que alguien mas ya lo estaba sosteniendo del otro lado al mismo instante que el, tan solo segundos después de el

Bajando con cuidado la pelinegra logra sostenerse de un lado de la escalera justo antes de que unos brazos la bajaran en su totalidad frente a la mirada amenazante del pelinaranja, pues no entendía que sucedió, lo único que sabia era que byakuya la estaba cargando y una de sus manos sosteniéndola desde una parte arriba de su falda, por otro lado era obvio que el pelinaranja estaba ahi, para insultarla o vengarse de lo que ella le había hecho durante el día, sin embargo se quedo ahi, parado, como si ambos estuvieran charlando con la sola mirada.

—eh, gracias profesor, pero... ya me puede bajar— "me estoy poniendo mas roja que nunca, por Dios, ¿que hace que no me baja?, ya basta!— moviendo la mano frente al rostro del pelinegro logra captar su atención, mirándola con sus ojos violaceos, ahora si eran violaceos no como antes de que saliera del salón —¿usa pupilentes?—

—¿ah?, si, a veces...

—ya puede bajarme..—

—claro—

—¿Ichigo?, ¿que hacías aquí?— volteando a verlo después de que el soltaba al fin la escalera, pues no la había soltado desde que noto que byakuya también se encontraba sosteniéndola

—nada, solo quería hablar contigo, eso es todo... pero creo que es mejor que me retire—

—no ichigo!— sin voltear a verla, el pelinaranja opta por retirarse

—déjalo, debe de irse ya, pues su clase no lo estará esperando siempre—

—claro..., bueno yo también debo de retirarme—

—espera!—

—¿ah?— "nuevamente comenzaba a acercarse mas de lo que debería" chocando otra vez contra su pecho, levanta la mirada y ve como el pelinegro la toma de la mandíbula —creo que este te servirá mejor que los demás— mostrandole un libro de color café con el titulo de un músico de la época antigua y poniéndoselo sobre sus manos, se retira no sin antes acariciarle una mejilla y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa

"Ese hombre me va a matar un día de estos" pensaba en su interior, pues los nervios estaban invadiendo todo su ser.

Saliendo de clases unas horas después, toma el autobús escolar y vuelve a su casa cansada y con ganas de darse una ducha antes de acostarse a dormir

Quitándose las ultimas prendas que le quedaban encima, entra a la ducha

"_El... byakuya, es tan... tan perfecto, pareciera un ángel, tan divino y perfecto que no lo puedo creer, me siento extraña cuando estoy con el, creo que no debo de huir de el, creo mas bien que puede ser algo diferente, el podría... ¿gustarme?, creo que si, es demasiado guapo y sexy, ¿pero que estoy pensando?, oh Dios! estoy mal, el es solo mi maestro, pero... fue tan sensual la manera en que me lamió mi dedo que... quisiera volver a sentir el roce de sus labios sobre alguna parte de mi ser... RUKIA KUCHIKI! TONTA, TONTA, TONTA! eso es algo que no debes de pensar, el solo es tu maestro y eso debe de ser durante el resto del ciclo escolar... haber como me las arreglo para no hacer notar mis emociones, aunque... sus brazos no se sienten nada mal, creo que es fuerte, NO! Ahhhh! tengo que pensar en otra cosa, ah ya se! el idiota de ichigo, ese tonto, engreído y egocéntrico, ahhh me saca de mis casillas, creo que fue bueno que lo golpeara en los bajos cuando me levanto de aquella manera, jajaja se lo tenia bien merecido, aunque debo de admitir que fue muy bueno al rescatarme de caer de las escaleras, lo mas seguro es que me hubiese fracturado alguna de mis piernas o peor aun, alguna costilla, debo de darle las gracias y tratar de hacer las pases con el, si eso haré mañana, ademas no es bueno comenzar el ciclo escolar haciendo mas enemigos que amigos" _Terminando de ducharse se viste con unos shorts de conejitos y una blusa blanca de manga larga con parte de su pecho descubierto, dispuesta a dormir pues no le habían dejado tarea en su primer día. "_creo que el no fue tan malo después de todo"_

Quedando totalmente dormida, una de las ventanas se abre, entrando al cuarto de la pelinegra una sombra que se colaba por las sabanas de ella, haciendola tener pesadillas... o sueños "diferentes"...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo de este mi nuevo fic3 "Regresa a mi"**

**les agradecería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios sobre este capitulo n,n, hasta la vista!**

**Atte: Akari Otonashi**


	4. Chapter 4: Me hipnotizas

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Byakuya un inmortal en busca de revivir a su antigua amada hisana, se encuentra con rukia kuchiki una chica con un parecido espectacular al de ella y al instante es poseída por el alma de la inmortal, haciendo que esta mantenga cercanía extrema con byakuya._

_Konnichiwa :D! de nuevo yo creando un nuevo fic *u* esta vez les traigo una historia ichiruki y byakuhisa *u* llena de intriga, drama, celos, arrepentimiento y escenas sexys O/O9 de antemano gracias por sus comentarios *u* me fascina leerlos, sobre todo me causaron risa unos en especial que debo de mencionar Cx _

_**AntoniaCifer:** No, no soy chilena, si hay errores ortográficos que no checo por falta de tiempo, por eso tardo en subir las actualizaciones, aun no entiendo por que pensaste que era chilena, no se si tuve muchos errores, mas de los que pensé Cx jajaja pero gracias por decirlo :) _

_**KawaiMaria:** Jajajaj ichigo ya se pondrá en acción por que el vampirito al parecer tiene planes Cx _

_**Kiten-Chama:** Claro que los describiré Cx en este capitulo, no podía dejarlo así nada mas Cx :) _

_**Guest:** Si byakuya piensa que son muy parecidas, le atrae mucho rukia y quiere averiguar si es hisana, a su manera ;) si mate a hisana pero... ella digamos que no estará por siempre muerta Cx digamos que ella probara que se siente estar en otra piel Cx _

_ya les di demasiadas pistas Cx ¿quieren saber que pasara? léanlo en este nuevo capitulo y a los demás que no respondí en este fic, ya los lei pero estos fueron los que mas me dieron risa Cx ademas que no quiero llenarlos de muchas respuestas a sus comentarios por que mas que nada están aquí para leer el fic y así :) entonces... que disfruten de su sexy lectura n,n_

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_Quedando totalmente dormida, una de las ventanas se abre, entrando al cuarto de la pelinegra una sombra que se colaba por las sabanas de ella, haciéndola tener pesadillas... o sueños "diferentes"...

* * *

_**—CAPITULO 4: ME HIPNOTIZAS—**_

Levantándose torpemente de su cama. Agitada, con la respiración entre cortada, entra al baño y a tientas prende el interruptor de la luz. Viéndose en el espejo, asombrada por como lucia, sus cabellos alborotados de tanto revolcarse en la cama, la ropa arrugada y sus ojos haciendo notar las ojeras que ahora tenia después de una larga noche —pero ¿que rayos?— quitándose la ropa abre la llave de la regadera y comienza a darse una ducha pues sentía como el sudor comenzaba a recorrerle cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola querer arrojarse al agua de una vez por todas

_"que refrescante se siente el agua por todo mi cuerpo, me siento cansada y ansiosa por gozar de esta ducha, pero... ¿que rayos paso anoche?... calma rukia! calma rukia! solo fue un sueño... solo eso" _Mientras tanto una sonrisa se dibujaba detrás de la oscuridad que aun gobernaba la noche...

Bajando a la cocina después de terminar con su ducha, la pelinegra se dispone a prepararse un café. Ella vivía sola desde hacia unos días y no había nadie con quien platicar, ella se había independizado y hablar sola tal vez podría volverse parte de su vida, a pesar de que las solas palabras "hablar" y "sola" la hiciera parecer una completa loca. Faltaban dos horas aun para que entrara a clases y no sabia que mas hacer, pues ya se había duchado, vestido y arreglado las cosas que le faltaba por ordenar y realmente no tenia apetito, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y una de esas cosas era el hecho de ¿que pasaría ahora con ichigo?, el cabeza de zanahoria se había portado mal con ella el primer día de clases, era muy gruñón y siempre estaba a la defensiva con ella, bueno en esa parte lo entendía por que ella no hacia otra cosa que hacerlo enojar y retarlo, pero todo con el fin de que entendiera que ella no se iba a dejar de nadie, sin embargo al final del día el se porto muy bien con ella, estaba muy agradecida por haberla salvado junto con.. byakuya.. —oh por Dios! otra vez ese hombre, ¿por que tenia que ser tan sexy?, ¿por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el?—

_**"Flashback...**_

—si, pero creo que siga estando en tan buenas condiciones, pues incluso tiene astillas, ¿no se había dado cuenta?, c-creo que necesita comprar otro— tratando ocultar sus nervios con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta aun, de que acababa de cortarse el dedo y una gota de sangre comenzaba a recorrerle

Acercándose lentamente hasta la ojivioleta, el pelinegro toma entre sus manos la mano de rukia, llevando el dedo indice hasta su boca mientras comienza a succionar la sangre que emanaba del dedo de la ojivioleta.

Estremeciéndose al contacto del solo roce de sus labios —creo que no tardara en sanarte— viendo como los ojos del pelinegro se tornaban mas intensos que antes —Creo que ya es hora de irme, muchas gracias por todo—

_**...Fin del flashback"**_

—No!, no otra vez rukia!, veamos... oh si hmm ichigo! si ichigo, ese cabeza de zanahoria, creo que debo de agradecerle por haberme salvado ayer de caer de las escaleras en biblioteca y ademas de hacer las paces con el, incluso podríamos llegar a ser amigos, si, aunque comprender a ese cabeza de zanahoria tardara su tiempo, espero que no me saque de mis casillas antes de que decida darle la oportunidad o terminara golpeado por mi puño otra vez, vamos rukia, es mejor que llegues demasiado temprano a clases a que llegues tarde como ayer— Saliendo del departamento se apresura a tomar el autobús que ya estaba pasando vació a esas horas de la mañana.

Llegando al fin a la escuela, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir y las puertas de la escuela ya estaban abiertas desde hacia ya 15 minutos

—buenos días guardia— saludaba la ojivioleta al pelinegro, alto que tomaba su desayuno y leía el periódico

—¿ah?, buenos días señorita ¿por que tan temprano?, ¿acaso el despertador no le dio bien la hora el día de hoy?

—no, al contrario, mi despertador esta en perfectas condiciones, soy yo quien quiso llegar temprano—

—esta bien, pase y no haga ningún acto de vandalismo, ¿entendido?—

—entendido— caminando hasta su salón, se detiene y observa el ultimo salón, el mismo que en el día anterior estuvo con su nuevo profesor de artes. Abriendo la puerta poco a poco, entra en total oscuridad, tocando a tientas los mesa bancos para no tropezar. Acercándose hasta las cortinas, toma uno de los cables que colgaban para hacerla correr cuando de pronto una voz la llama al cerrar la puerta. —señorita kuchiki, ¿que hace tan temprano en la escuela?—

—¿Q-que?, no y-yoo, llegue temprano por que... bueno yo...— acercándose lentamente el pelinegro hasta el oído de la ojivioleta le susurra

—¿no pudiste descansar en la noche?— arrinconandola contra las ventanas cae sobre una silla y byakuya comienza a agacharse lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima —Y-yoo no se, pero creo que...— sin terminar de decir la frase, el pelinegro comienza a acariciar una de las mejillas de rukia, bajando por su cuello hasta sus pechos —creo que parte de tu cuello y pecho lucen muy solos sin algo que lo adorne—

—¿que quiere decir con eso?, ¿por que me esta tocando?, ¿por que se me... i-insinua tanto— volteando a ver el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, trata de evitar la mirada del pelinegro para que no note cuan sonrojada estaba ahora

—¿insinuando...?, yo solo quiero ver...— acariciando parte del cuello de rukia, se acerca para admirar mas su piel cuando ella se levanta rápidamente, quedando el rostro del pelinegro a la altura de sus caderas

—Ya basta!, me esta poniendo nerviosa!—

—y... ¿por que lo haces?— levantándose con el rostro rosandole cada parte de su ser hasta quedar frente a frente a solo unos escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—solo quería admirar tu hermosa piel... no soy un pervertido, yo solo quiero...— llevando una de sus manos directo a una de las piernas de la pelinegra comienza a acariciarla y a levantarle lentamente la falda, como si fuera la cosa mas delicada del mundo, llevándola nuevamente contra la pared —... solo quiero saber a que sabes...— con su lengua comienza a lamer el cuello de la pelinegra y esta sin saber por que no responde, tal pareciera que estuviera hipnotizada. Lamiendo el cuello, bajando lenta y tortuosamente por uno de sus pechos, la toma de la cintura y la lleva hasta chocar contra el escritorio, tumbándola con cuidado de golpearla, escucha su respiración agitada y su mirada llena de placer

—se que te gusta, justo en estos momentos estoy haciendo que me muestres tus deceos mas profundos, se que quieres estar conmigo, eres una belleza encantadora, solo quiero probarte una vez para saber si eres realmente mi bella hisana, si no lo eres aun así disfrutare de ti hasta que me canse, vamos preciosa, abre tus piernas para mi...— obedeciendole sin saber por que, lo acoge sin mayor titubeo y con sus piernas abraza su cintura, el pelinegro se acuesta encima de ella acariciando su cuerpo y abriendo su blusa escolar con la otra mostrando ante su mirada sus pequeños pechos perfectos, comenzando a saborear uno de ellos, chuparlo y lamerlo, la observa como se contonea llena de placer y con los ojos cerrados, aun mordiéndose uno de sus labios. Haciendo que los ojos del pelinegro cambien de un color negro profundo lleno de lujuria y ganas de ella

—tu seras mi perdición...— dicho esto, muestra sus colmillos afilados y muerde uno de los senos de rukia, haciéndola gemir de placer. Veía como byakuya mordía uno de sus pechos y escurrían gotas de sangre, ella lo tenia abrazado sin poder hacer nada, dentro de ella había una lucha de sentimientos, terror al ver la escena que estaba presenciando y placer, si, en el fondo quería mas, quería que el pelinegro la hiciera suya, ahí, ahora. Levantando la vista despues de haberla probado, va directo hasta sus labios y la besa, un beso enérgico y cargado de deseo.

—se lo que quieres, pero ahora mismo no te lo daré, apenas ayer te hice mía en sueños, me introduje por debajo de tus sabanas entrada la noche y bese cada parte de tu piel, te hice gemir de placer, pero no me podías ver, yo solo era una sombra en tu cuarto y en tus sueños que te hacia gritar de placer, saboree cada parte de tu ser, succionando cada uno de tus pechos así como lo hago ahora, luego bebí de ti, tuviste 2 orgasmos para ser exacto, debo decirte que tienes un sabor exquisito, bebí hasta la ultima gota y luego mordí tu entrepierna haciéndote pensar que te hacia mía por la noche, si mi querida rukia, te hice mía solo en sueños, pero cuanto desearía hacerte mía ahora mismo— besando su cuello, pechos, bajando hasta su entre pierna, levanta su falda y le muestra —mira, aquí mismo fue donde te mordí, goce ver como gemías de placer por mi, solo por mi y ahora te haré sentir lo que sentiste en sueños otra vez— lamiendo la herida de su entrepierna, muerte lentamente succionando cada gota de sangre que salia de su ser, como una bestia bebiendo la sangre de su victima, así lucia aquel ser que ahora mismo hacia sentir a la pelinegra —¿sabes?, todo esto lo hice para comprobar una sola cosa, pero... ya vi que no eres lo que creía, tu no eres mi amada hisana...— subiendo rápidamente hasta sus labios, comienza a lamerlos y sus manos comienzan a tocar y recorrer el frágil y sensible botón, el cual ahora estaba apunto de correrse, —... no eres ella, pero eso no quita que tu sola presencia cause estragos en mi, creo que puedo gozar mas tiempo de ti...— mordiendo nuevamente uno de los pechos de rukia, comienza a deshacerse de su blusa, dejándola desnuda de la parte de arriba y sentándola entre sus piernas, besando, lamiendo, chupando y saboreando cada parte de su piel hasta perderse en su sangre, pero justo cuando estaba por quitarle lo que le quedaba de su ropa, se escucha un ruido a fuera, —al parecer creo que no podre hacerte mía en estos momentos.. alguien a venido a arruinar nuestro goce, pero no te preocupes que esta noche vendré de nuevo entre las sombras y probare de ti, hasta el día en que te haga totalmente mía—

Tomándola de la cintura, comienza a vestirle ya que ella aun permanecía hipnotizada, después de mostrar sus verdaderos deceos carnales para con el. Al terminar de ponerle todas sus prendas como si de una muñeca se tratase, le truena los dedos y esta regresa en si, olvidando todo lo acontecido

—¿rukia?, rukia!— acercándose lo suficiente para quedar íntimamente cerca el pelinegro trata de hacer que reaccione como si nada hubiera pasado

—¿ah?, ¿que paso?— sonrojándose al sentir el cercano contacto, rukia comienza a retroceder

—no sucedió nada en absoluto, solo que al entrar, te encontré como.. hipnotizada por algo y quise ver que te pasaba.

—creo.. creo que estoy bien—

—debes de ver un medico, o si no quieres yo puedo revisarte, estudie medicina un par de años y creo que tengo la habilidad suficiente como para checarte..—

Volviendo a retroceder la pelinegra al sentir los pasos del pelinegro acercándose mas a ella

—E-eh creo que ya estoy bien, debo de irme—

—espera!—

—¿ah?, ¿que sucede?—

—creo que esto luciría mejor en ti, es un collar que un día utilizo alguien muy especial para mi y quisiera que tu lo llevaras puesto, creo que a ti te quedaría bien, ¿que dices?—

—c-creo que esta bien— fue justo en ese momento en que sintió el frió contacto de las manos de byakuya al ponerle el collar. Acercándose hasta su oído le susurra

—espero que te guste...— volteando inmediatamente, toma su mochila y corre hasta la puerta despidiéndose

—Gracias por todo, pero ya me tengo que ir, prometo cuidar el collar, pero ya me tengo que ir a desayunar, e-eh hasta mañana profesor— dicho esto corre por el pasillo hasta desaparecer entre la multitud que comenzaba a llenar los salones y demás pasillos

—gracias por haberme traído el desayuno tan temprano señorita kuchiki...— dice en apenas un susurro audible

El collar en forma de luna comenzó a tornarse de color negro, llenándolo con un liquido oscuro que nadie parecía notar, ni siquiera el propio byakuya, una esencia comenzaba a adueñarse de lo que parecía era un simple collar.

Llegando hasta el salón, las clases comenzaron y terminaron normales hasta la tarde. Pero fue justo cuando regresaba a su casa que vio a lo lejos al pelinaranja quien no había asistido a clases ese día. "Ichigo!"

—Ichigo!— gritaba haciendo señas al pelinaranja que estaba sentado frente a un lago cerca de la escuela. Sin esperar mucho la pelinegra llego y se sentó sin pedir permiso y comenzó a hablarle

—¿que haces aquí?. ¿por que no viniste a la escuela?— sacando un swandich de su mochila, comienza a mordisquearlo frente a el, —¿quieres?—

—No! mas bien ¿que haces tu aquí enana?, ¿desde cuando te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?, que yo recuerde yo te caigo mal y tu a mi también, así que no deberías de estar sentada a lado de mi, lárgate ahora mismo!—

—Huuuuyyyyy! eres un gruñón, cabeza de...— se callo en seco cuando miro la mirada distante de ichigo —yo no quería decir...—

—cállate enana!—

—¿por que estas triste?—

—cada vez eres mas molesta! ¿ahora hasta en mis ratos libres piensas molestarme?—

—Huuuyyy! yo solo quería ser amable, de hecho yo venia a... yo venia a agradecerte lo que hiciste ayer por mi, no era para que reaccionaras asi conmigo! yo solo quiero hacer las pases contigo!— cruzando los brazos, voltea hacia otro lado haciendose la indignada. El pelinaranja sin mas, toma su muchila y se levanta de su lugar, comenzando a caminar —no necesito que me lo agradezcas, ni siquiera te lo pedi, pero creo que lo mejor es que prosigas tu camino—

Sin saber de donde llego la patada que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor y lamentarse por su espalda, voltea enojado y gritando hacia la pelinegra

—¿que es lo que te sucede, enana?!—

—¿así es como reaccionas después de que yo soy la que te vengo a dar las gracias y trato de hacer las pases contigo?, eres un cabeza de zanahoria!—

—y tu una enana mandona y agresiva!—

—¿a si? pues adiós!— diciendo esto, cruza la calle pero antes de que llegue al otro extremo un auto pasa a toda velocidad a punto de atrpellar a la pelinegra, de no ser por ichigo quien salto inmediatamente detrás de ella y logro salvarla, sufriendo ambos, raspones y heridas leves.

—auchh!— se quejaba rukia

—¿estas bien?— preguntaba un ichigo preocupado

—si, eso creo, gracias...—

—de nada— ayudando a levantarla

—eres una tonta ¿como se te ocurre cruzar cuando un auto va pasando a toda velocidad?—

—yo... no... aahhh!—

—¿que sucede?— sacando a ichigo un poco de su enojo, nota que la pelinegra comienza a cojear de una de sus piernas

—¿que te sucede?—

—nada—

—vamos, no te estaré rogando que me digas, si no me dices ahora mismo yo...—

—esta bien, me duele una pierna y no puedo caminar bien, creo que necesitare de tu ayuda,¿contento?— sonriendo en señal de victoria el pelinaranja la carga y la sube a su espalda como si de un costal se tratase

—oye! ¿que te pasa idiota?, que este cojeando no significa que me puedes cargar como te plazca!—

—Cállate enana!, el que manda ahora aquí soy yo!, tu eres la herida y yo el rescatador, así que no acepto que la herida discuta con su rescatador—

—eres un!— interrumpiéndola al instante

—el camino se tornara largo si nos la pasamos discutiendo, mejor dime, ¿que se trae el nuevo maestro contigo?—

—¿ah?— sacándola de su enojo, comienza a sonrojarse —nada—

—no lo creo... su mirada decía lo contrario—

—¿e-enserio?—

—si, de hecho me da mala espina, su mirada no me convence—

—hablas como si te preocuparas por mi cabeza de zanahoria, ajajjaajaja—

—huuuyyyy! enana ¿eres tan molesta siempre?, claro que no es por ti, solo que tu querías que hiciéramos las paces entonces...—

—entonces me das tu punto de vista sobre quien me mira y quien no, ajajajajajaja—

—ahhh! eres imposible!, jamas dije eso por que tu me preocuparas es solo que el tipo no me convence y ya—

—jajajaja esta bien, te creo ichigo—

—bueno, mejor dime por donde queda tu casa, departamento o donde sea que vivas—

—doblando la esquina a tres cuadras—

—¿Queee?, todo eso tengo que caminar cargándote?—

—si, ¿acaso no eres tan fuerte como luces?, jajajaj para mi que eres un debilucho

—si claro, ¿acaso un debilucho te llevaría cargando desde cerca de la escuela hasta aquí y luego te llevaría corriendo a toda velocidad hasta tu casa?—

—¿d-de que hablas ichigo, tu estarás diciendo que..—

—hoy a de ser mi día de suerte, pues en la mañana no pude hacer ejercicio, creo que esta tarde me tocara llevar a alguien simulando ser un costal jajajaj, agárrate rukia, que aya vamos!— diciendo esto comienza a correr a toda velocidad cargando en sus hombros a una pelinegra que estaba gritando que la bajara con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las personas de al rededor que estaban observando lo acontecido, se reían a mas no poder ante tal escena.

—Ichigoooooo! bájame ahora mismoooooo!—

—jajajaja claro que no enana, esta vez te toca sentir el aire de la tarde jajajaja ademas esto nos ayudara para ser amigos, ahora si sin malos comienzos jajaja—

—eres unnnnnn! Ichigoooo! me las pagaraaaaaasssss cabeza de zanahoriiiiaaaaaa!—

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**Jajaja Espero que les haya gustado este cuarto capitulo de este mi nuevo fic3 "Regresa a mi"**

**les agradecería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios sobre este capitulo n,n, hasta la vista!**

**Atte: Akari Otonashi**


	5. Chapter 5: Conociéndote

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Byakuya un inmortal en busca de revivir a su antigua amada hisana, se encuentra con rukia kuchiki una chica con un parecido espectacular al de ella y al instante es poseída por el alma de la inmortal, haciendo que esta mantenga cercanía extrema con byakuya._

_Konnichiwa :D! de nuevo yo creando un nuevo fic *u* esta vez les traigo una historia ichiruki y byakuhisa *u* llena de intriga, drama, celos, arrepentimiento y escenas sexys O/O9 de antemano gracias por sus comentarios *u*_

* * *

_**—CAPITULO 5: CONOCIÉNDOTE—**_

_"Ojos color ocre, cabellos naranjas en punta, alto, delgado, musculo y muy atractivo, haci es el cabeza de zanahoria de ichigo kurosaki y ahora... mi nuevo amigo, apenas me eh dado a la labor de conocerlo mas a fondo, yo se que detrás de ese carácter fuerte que aparenta y que siempre muestra a los demás, hay algo dentro de el que me dice que el no siempre fue así, que hubo algo que lo cambio, que hubo algo que lo lastimo... quiero conocerlo mas a fondo, tratar de saber que es lo que le aflige y comprenderlo"_

Dos semanas pasaron desde que la ojivioleta y el pelinaranja habían hecho las paces, los días pasaban normales, por las mañanas ichigo la esperaba en la esquina del autobús para irse caminando juntos hasta la escuela, el revuelco estudiantil no se hizo esperar, pues en cuanto ponían un pie dentro de la escuela, todos comenzaban a murmurar cosas, preguntándose los unos a los otros si entre ellos dos había algo mas, pues se les había visto muy juntos desde hacia ya semanas, llegaban, almorzaban e incluso estudiaban juntos, a veces se les veía discutiendo pero era cosa normal entre ellos, incluso cuando la pelinegra platicaba por momentos con alguna de sus amigas, el pelinaranja llegaba como si nada y le revolvía el cabello a la ojivioleta, cosa que a ella le molestaba siempre y esta, en respuesta le golpeaba en el estomago sacandole el aire. Sin duda el era el único que se atrevía a molestarla y aunque saliera golpeado se arriesgaba de nuevo sin titubear.

—Ichigo! ¿que tienes?, desde la mañana te eh notado algo extraño, ¿que sucede?— era la hora del almuerzo y ambos estaban comiendo en un lugar alejado del ruido de la escuela

—nada, solo que no e podido dormir, eso es todo— sentado en silencio, sin probar bocado observa a la distancia

—no, a mi no me engañas cabeza de zanahoria, a ti te sucede algo! Ichigo, mirame... te conozco y se que te sucede algo— tomando el rostro del pelinaranja entr sus manos, lo observa en la espera de que este voltee y cuando lo hace, el pelinaranja se aleja tan rapido como puede, levantandose de ahi y dando media vuelta

—es solo que... quiero estar solo, ya me voy rukia, nos vemos—

—¿Quueee?, ¿estas loco?, aun no terminan las clases Ichigo...— pronunciando el nombre de el en un susurro, lo ve alejarse a la distancia sin esperar a que ella terminase de hablar

—Ichigo... ¿que te sucede...?— tomando su mochila y su almuerzo comienza a caminar en dirección al salón para explicarle a la profesora que su amigo no se sentía bien y que no podría estar las ultimas horas, sin embargo, justo antes de que ella abriera la puerta, comienza a sentir un fuerte mareo, sensación que nunca había experimentado hasta que entro a la escuela, no se explicaba el por que, lo único que sabia era que cada día estaba mas pálida, ojerosa, cansada y débil, por las noches era la mismo de siempre, se acostaba y comenzaban las pesadillas, pesadillas que luego se convertían en sueños eróticos, donde un hombre sin rostro la tomaba en principio contra su voluntad, pero después... después ella era quien entre suplicas le pedía mas y mas, experimentando toda clase de sensaciones, durante las dos semanas jamas no le contó nada a nadie sobre aquellos "sueños" sin embargo no entendía por que los tenia, pues ella jamas se considero alguien "pervertida" vaya, ni siquiera lo había intentado. Por otro lado, las clases de artes se habían tornado un poco mas cortas, pues en cuanto tocaba el timbre de salida, ya no se quedaba a platicar con el pelinegro, quien en un principio se le insinuaba tratando de seducirla, o al menos eso creía ella, ahora simplemente se dedicaba a observarla, como tratando de averiguar que era lo que había cambiado en ella, la notaba "diferente" y ya no se comportaba igual que antes, saliendo del salón, corría hasta encontrar a ichigo, quien ahora se había convertido en su nuevo amigo, en el encontraba algo mas, los ratos se tornaban divertidos cuando ella le jugaba bromas y el se enojaba haciendo caras que demostraban su enojo, pero ella jamas le importo eso, ella disfrutaba estar cerca de el, pues se sentía de cierta manera, protegida y entendida, con las demás chicas jamas se sintió en confianza, era mas bien, simple compañía, en cambio con el pelinaranja siempre tenia algo nuevo que mostrarle o hablarle, sus gustos, sus costumbres y actitudes eran nuevas para ella y cada día se sentía mas a gusto con la única persona que el primer día la hizo sacar de sus casillas y querer golpearlo mas de la cuenta.

Lo único que ella no sabia, era que tras el pasar de los días, alguien mas estaba tratando de apoderarse de su cuerpo... el collar o mas bien, el medallon en forma de luna que le había regalado el pelinegro, cada día se hacia mas fuerte, solo estaba a la espera de que la pureza que había dentro de la ojivioleta y que impedía que el medallon surgiera efecto, se rompiera, logrando así que el alma errante que la amenazaba sin que ella la escuchase, por fin lograra entrar a nuevo cuerpo...

La tarde paso y la pelinegra fue en busca del pelinaranja, la oscuridad de la noche no tardaba en caer y ella estaba decidida a saber que era lo que el tenia y después a informarle sobre el proyecto que había encargado la maestra en clase, pero que por ausencia, tuvo que hacerlo con el, para que no se quedara solo. Sin saber que detrás de ella una sombra la seguía a escondidas.

_"kuchiki-chan va a casa de kurosaki-kun, me pregunto si... ¿ella sabrá que es lo que le pasa?" _preguntándose para sus adentros estaba una pelinaranja, alta, delgada, de grandes pechos, mientras una silueta observaba y escuchaba los pensamientos de la chica.

—Ichigo!, abre la puerta, soy yo, rukia!— recargándose por la ventana, se asoma el pelinaranja para ver de quien se trataba

—¿otra vez tu, enana? ya te dije que estoy bien, no te preocupes— decía un pelinaranja pasado de cervezas y tambaleante

—Ichigoo! ven acá, deja de huir y tomemos un rato mas!— pero justo en el momento en que el pelinaranja volvió a voltear a ver a la pelinegra, esta ya no estaba, pensando que ya se había ido, decidió bajar de nuevo con keigo y mizuiro, quienes lo habían inducido a tomar, cosa que por lo general no hacían, pero que esta vez habían hecho sin ningún remordimiento, ¿por que?, simplemente algo extraño comenzaba a dictarles ordenes en sus mentes sin saber como ni cuando.

—kuchiki-chan— la nombraba sobresaltado al verla frente a la puerta que había abierto sin ningún problema pues no estaba cerrada con seguro

—rukia— acercándose con los ojos llenos de emoción, el pelicastaño abre sus brazos para recibir a la pelinegra que estaba mas que molesta. Sin mucha dificultad, logra esquivar su abrazo haciéndolo caer al instante

—¿donde esta ichigo?—

—rukiaaaa— llorando en el piso, keigo trata de alcanzar a rastra a la ojivioleta que ahora se dirigía a mizuiro

—¿que?, yo no se nada, de hecho creo que es hora de irnos, que pases buena tarde— sonriendo el pelinegro comienza a caminar rumbo a la puerta cuando la ojivioleta lo toma del cuello de la camisa y se le acerca muy enojada —dime de una buena vez ¿donde esta ichigo?, no suelo enojarme muy a menudo con ustedes pero esta vez ustedes me deben muchas explicaciones, así que comiencen a hablar, ¿por que emborracharon a ichigo?—

—Y-yooo—

—suéltalo enana! ¿que no te dije que no te preocuparas?, yo estoy bien, asi que ya te puedes ir—

—Ichigo! ¿como es eso que te emborrachaste?, ese no eres tu... ¿que te sucede?— acercándose mas a el, suelta el cuello de la camisa de mizuiro, logrando huir al instante con keigo —Mizuiro ¿a donde me llevas?, la inocente de rukia se quedara sola con ichigo, no lo podemos permitir—

—Keigo! ¿que no ves que si nos quedamos, ella nos matara!, es mejor que corramos antes de que se de cuenta de que ya no estamos ahí— llorando el pelicastaño, logra llevárselo de ahí el pelinegro casi a rastras

—Ya deja de molestarme de una buena vez, ¿que no ves que no quiero hablar con nadie?—

—a entonces eso explica por que si no quieres hablar con nadie, decides emborracharte con mizuiro y keigo, tiene tanta lógica—

—aaaahhhh! enana! me estas haciendo enojar!, ¿lo sabias?— acercándose ambos al nivel del otro, haciendo que ambos estallen en cólera

—vuélveme a decir enana y veras lo que te pasa!—

—no te tengo miedo, enana!—

—eso fue lo ultimo que permití!— diciendo esto, lo golpea fuertemente en el abdomen haciéndolo caer directo al sofá, retorciéndose de dolor

—ahhhh! maldita!—

—idiota!, eso es para que aprendas que a mi nadie me dice enana!— enojada cruza los brazos

—eres una demente, solo quería estar solo, es todo—

—Ichigo...— viéndolo nuevamente, se sienta a su lado —Ichigo, yo...— tratando de tocarlo, el pelinaranja pone sus brazos en su rostro y luego se recarga de sus rodillas con los codos.

—solo déjame un momento... ¿quieres?— asintiendo la pelinegra se levanta triste del sillón, llegando hasta la puerta, pero justo cuando estaba por irse, unos brazos la rodean por la cintura dejándola sin aliento, ¿que le pasaba?, ¿por que actuaba así?, eran cosas que algún no lograba comprender

—Ichi...— sintiendo el roce de los dedos del pelinaranja por la comisura de sus labios —Shhh... por favor no digas nada... solo déjame... solo...—

—Ichigo, yo...— estremeciéndose al contacto, voltea a verlo de frente, quedando a escasos milímetros el uno del otro

—solo déjame sentir tu calor...— comenzando a recorrer el cuerpo de la ojivioleta lentamente con sus manos, logra llegar hasta su entrepierna

—vamos, ichigo... esto no esta bien, tu no estas consciente de lo que estas haciendo, lo mas probable es que mañana ni siquiera te acuerdes de lo que paso esta noche, ich...— poniendo contra la pared a la ojivioleta, el pelinaranja comienza a morder sensualmente el cuello de rukia, siguiendo hasta sus labios _"vamos rukia, esto no esta bien, has que pare de una buena vez, hazlo antes de que no puedas detenerlo, tu sabes que el solo te ve como su amiga y nada mas, de seguro y ya este enamorado de otra, solo seras parte de una noche de copas mas, ademas... apenas y lo conoces, no sabes quien puede llegar a ser realmente y las consecuencias que esto podría ocasionarte... quisiera escuchar mi voz interior pero... mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que no lo haga, por que se siente demasiado bien..." _Besando y lamiendo desde sus labios hasta su cuello y parte de lo que dejaba al descubierto la blusa, mientras sus manos jugaban entretenidas con la falda de la ojivioleta, subiéndola y bajándola a placer. —no sigas... por favor... ah... ah... ichigo...— callándola con un beso intenso, haciendo notar cada vez mas sus ganas, su inmensa necesidad, si ichigo kurosaki el pelinaranja que siempre portaba cara de pocos amigos, estaba necesitado, necesitado de ella, de rukia kuchiki, sin embargo ella tenia miedo de ser rechazada luego, realmente no estaba segura de lo que hacia, se recriminaba en sus adentros, pero en el fondo era lo que ella también quería, ser de el y el de ella.

—te necesito rukia..— gruñendo al momento de comenzar a tocar las bragas de la pelinegra —estas demasiado húmeda—

—calla ichigo!— sonrojándose después de oír la afirmación del pelinaranja, y es que, mas que placer y lujuria era... ¿amor?, si, la ojivioleta estaba enamorándose del cabeza de zanahoria...

—enana...ah... te necesito ahora!—

—¿y que es lo que quieres?, ¿que salga corriendo a tus brazos y caiga en tu cama para recibirte con las piernas abiertas?, estas demente... ah...— fue en ese momento que sintió el miembro duro de ichigo contra su vientre, cosa que la hizo estremecer al grado de gemir en vez de alejarse de el

—si— afirmo descaradamente el pelinaranja, quien ahora estaba cargando a la pelinegra con las piernas de ella entrelazadas a su cintura, subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras sin si quiera prender las luces del cuarto que ahora permanecía oscuro —rukia... ah... quiero que me des tu calor... te necesito...— susurraba entre besos y caricias, bajándole rápidamente la falda y arrancándole la blusa y lo que quedaba debajo el cual solo estorbaba en esos momentos, tomando uno de sus senos en su mano y proporcionándole el mas placentero masaje mientras atendía el otro con la punta de su lengua, lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando cada parte de sus pechos haciendo que la ojivioleta se sintiera en el paraíso, el pelinaranja por su parte no supo cuanto tiempo duro así, prendado a los senos de la pelinegra, disfrutando cada sensación que le proporcionaba estar a su lado, sentir como era ella quien gemía de placer por el solo hecho de verse desnuda ante el y luego sentir los mimos que el le daba a cada parte de su ser.

Segundos... minutos... el tiempo pasaba y el seguía saboreando cada parte del cuerpo de la ojivioleta, cuando la conoció pensó que ella jamas seria su amiga, pues le resultaba un tanto molesta, pero a diferencia de las demás, era algo que ninguna otra le había hecho sentir, a pesar de que el la considerara así, en el fondo sabia que lo que le molestaba era que ella, la pequeña ojivioleta tuviera toda su atención siempre, a costa de los demás, siempre era ella con quien discutía, peleaba e incluso molestaba cuando se quería vengar de lo que ella le hacia, pero solo hicieron falta unas semanas para que ella re invirtiera ese pensar, incluso ahora... ella seria suya...

Sin comprender aun bien lo que hacia, ni por que lo hacia, comenzó a besar los labios de los cuales provenían aquellos gemidos llenos de placer, su cordura tras unas copas se había esfumado, moría de ganas por hacerla suya toda la noche o al menos hasta que alguno de los dos cayera rendido sin aliento. La pelinegra por su parte, estaba teniendo una pelea interna... hormonas vs realidad.

Tomándola desprevenida fue cuando dejo de atender sus pechos, para comenzar a desabrochar sus pantalones con urgencia "_rukia, reacciona! esto no puede ser, ya lo has dejado llegar demasiado lejos, es hora de que te retires de este lugar lo mas pronto posible, tu no debes de dejarlo terminar_" se reprimía para sus adentros, sentía miedo pues nunca lo había hecho, esa seria prácticamente su primera vez, pero por otra parte sentía las mismas ganas que el pelinaranja, ella quería ser suya, no quería irse, su cuerpo mismo le gritaba que se quedara quieta y que se dejara hacer por las deliciosas manos del pelinaranja. Quitándose por fin los pantalones y sus boxers dejando al descubierto su gran miembro duro y ansioso por estar dentro de ella, fue en ese momento que por instinto la pelinegra quiso cerrar las piernas y salir corriendo de ahí, pero el pelinaranja se lo impidió, el no dejaría que ella se fuera, no ahora que no aguantaba mas —Ichigo por favor... déjame ir—

—no rukia... no te puedo dejar ir.. no ahora... lo siento...— diciendo esto, la toma de ambas manos y la arroja contra la cama, acomodándose rápidamente entre sus piernas de nueva cuenta, el pelinaranja quedo embelesado ante tal visión, la pelinegra estaba totalmente desnuda y aprisionada por el, completamente a su merced. —por favor... no puedes hacer esto... tu no me quieres... solo estas pasado de copas, vamos no hagas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir— decía la pelinegra a punto de sollozar, pues mas que nada quería que su primera vez fuera con alguien que la amara y no con quien solo estaba tomado.

—lo siento rukia... pero ya no me puedo detener...— hechizada por tal acto y ante tal imagen no pudo seguir forcejeando, decidió entregarse a el...

—ichigo... no...— observando su piel blanca y aterciopelada, comenzó a lamer desde su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad, lamiendo y chupando, metiendo dos de sus dedos para hacer mas grata la sensación, sentía a la pelinegra retorcerse de placer entre sollozos, cosa que no pudo seguir soportando. Llegando inmediatamente a la entrada de su intimidad pero esta vez con su hombría preparada para entrar dentro de ella —rukia... no te voy a lastimar, este sera un dolor necesario...— impidiendo que la pelinegra protestara y dejando sus ya agresivas atenciones por su cuerpo, sin esperar mas, el pelinaranja hizo entrar su ya adolorido miembro dentro de la ojivioleta. El dolor no se hizo esperar, en cuanto se sintió invadida por ichigo, se aferro con sus uñas y piernas a la espalda del pelinaranja, sin tregua comenzaron las embestidas, primero lentas, logrando hacer que rukia se calmara un poco, pues sus lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer por todo su rostro, tratando de acallar su dolor, cubrió su boca con una mano, mientras con la otra dejaba un reguero de caricias por todo su cuerpo y con sus labios besaba el cuello de la pelinegra y entre susurros le decía —... lo siento...— después de un rato, cuando creyó que ya estaba mas tranquila fue que el pelinaranja comenzó a hacer las embestidas mas fuertes y rápidas, haciendo que los gemidos de la pelinegra se confundieran entre quejidos de dolor, ambos cuerpos sudaban, a pesar de las diferencias, a pesar de sus pensamientos, a pesar de todo, ellos se querían pero ninguno quería demostrarlo, hasta ahora...

Desorientado por el éxtasis se dedico a sentir el aliento de la pelinegra y su estrechez entre sus piernas, para el era gloriosa aquella sensación, se sentía completo, su dolor espiritual sanaba cada vez que estaba al lado de ella, no de la forma en que estaban ahora, sino cuando hablaban o discutían, ella lo hacia olvidar sus penas, ella lo hacia vivir de nuevo, de alguna manera. Los gemidos se hicieron mas intensos por parte de los dos, ambos sentían que estaban a punto de llegar a climax, fue entonces que el intensifico aun mas las estocadas dentro de ella, haciéndola estremecer y aferrarse aun mas a el. —demonios! rukia yo...!—

—Ichigo...!— dando una ultima pero intensa embestida fue que ambos llegaron al climax, seguido de fuertes orgasmos. odiaba con todas su fuerzas hacer sufrir a las personas pero el sabia que en esos momentos el deseo era mas fuerte y cuando eso sucedía no había mas, era un mal necesario, dejando salir un ronco gemido, se dejo caer encima de la pelinegra por unos segundos, cayendo en cuenta luego de que su pesor afectaría a su amante. cayendo de lado, se acomodo entre los pechos de la pelinegra, quien ahora estaba fatigada de todo lo que había acontecido, no quería pensar en nada mas, solo quería dormir y no despertar hasta el siguiente día y que al abrir los ojos todo eso quedara en un hermoso sueño, sin embargo ella sabia que eso no pasaría, que en la mañana ella despertaría y lo único que podría hacer seria, salir corriendo de ahí antes de que Ichigo despertara, al menos podría inventar algo por la mañana, lo que fuera, con tal de que el no descubriera que ella y el habían estado juntos la noche anterior, ella pensaba que si e se enteraba de ello, solo podrían pasar dos cosas, una: el la rechazaría y haría como si nada hubiera pasado o dos: el pensaría que ella se aprovecho de que estaba tomado para meterse a su cama y pensaría lo peor de ella, pues a penas se conocían.

_"Ichigo... me has regalado la mas hermosa de las noches aun en contra de mi voluntad, pero te perdono... te perdono por que se que no fuiste tu cuando me tomaste... eres hermoso despierto pero aun mas hermoso dormido entre mis brazos, descansando tranquilo, pero yo se que esto no puede durar, este sueño acabara... solo me quedan unas horas y aunque me duela yo se que apenas estoy conociéndote, me duele que esto solo quede guardado en mis adentros, esta hermosa experiencia jamas podrá salir a la luz, por que tengo miedo de que me rechaces de que pienses lo peor de mi, te amo ichigo... te amo..."_

Cerrando los ojos fuertemente se dejo caer en los brazos de morfeo después de una larga noche, aunque sea en esos momentos dormiría en brazos de ichigo, en esos momentos se sentía completa... y deseando que no hubiese consecuencias mayores después de esa noche, pues recordaba que no habían utilizado protección.

Sin saber que tras las ventanas, en lo mas profundo de las sombras, se escondía una silueta que había estado observando aquello como la peor de las aberraciones, quería venganza, venganza sobre el pelinaranja y eso era algo que podría tener graves consecuencias, estaba furioso y nada lo calmaría hasta que se deshiciera de ese estorbo... el haría que la pelinegra lo acabara de conocer a la perfección...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**Jajaja Espero que les haya gustado este quinto capitulo de este mi nuevo fic3 "Regresa a mi"**

**pero: ¿que pasara con rukia e ichigo?, ¿tendrá consecuencias esa noche?, ¿mizuiro y keigo diran algo?, ¿que estará planeando byakuya? descubre lo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**PD: Me tome un breve descanso, por eso la demora en subir este capitulo, gomene u,u pero después de escribir seguidamente, necesitaba atender las paginas n,n**

**les agradecería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios sobre este capitulo n,n, hasta la vista!**

**Atte: Akari Otonashi**


End file.
